The True Dark Wind
by Final Silence
Summary: Naruto was never destined to be normal not only was he a child of a jinchūriki but upon his birth became one as well such demonic energy has changed him and his destiny shall soon lay with the secretive Fūma clan.Hanyou Naruto.


**Hello again**

**This idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile so I decided to put it to paper, the next chapter will take a bit I'm still a little unsure as to whether I should go into depth about aruto's childhood or skim across it and move on to the fight at the VoTe give us shout to decide either way.**

**Decided to play on a little history and introduce a famous ninja from Japan's history along with his clan just to change things up a little. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Damn you" Speech<p>

'Damn you' Thoughts

**"Damn you" Demon Speech**

**'Damn you' Demon Thoughts**

**Monkey Shout - **Jutsu names

* * *

><p>"Dammit where is Hokage-sama we can't hold the demon of forever" yelled a chunin his flak jacket stained with blood from several wounds.<p>

Hundreds of shinobi flitted across the forest weapons drawn others preparing their jutsus for the beast that stood before them. Killing intent poured like a wave across those in the trees but the shinobi stood their ground their morale reinforced by the sight of the Sandaime and the toad Sanin at the front of their force. All eyes turned to the beast as it roared and everyone knew what it was.

The beast was the nine-tailed fox known as the Kyuubi no Yoko

The beast roared again before launching its tails at the assembly of ninjas before it. Even with all their training many ninjas were not able to dodge the attack being crushed by the force of the attack. The ninjas soon began their counterattack a hail of shuriken and jutsus rained down upon the beast but none of these attacks seemed to affect the demon as it continued its attacks upon the ninja around it.

While the Sandaime and toad Sanin fought the tailed beast with ninja dying with each blow of its tails another battle raged between a legend and an immortal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Forest Clearing-<strong>

"Damn you Madara Uchiha" roared Minato Namikaze his three pronged kunai slashing at a cloaked and masked figure.

The man known as Minato was dressed in a normal ninja attire dark blue pants and a jounin flak jacket all covered with a white overcoat with flames skirting the bottom his forehead guard glistened in the moon the leaf symbol barely visible beneath his golden hair.

The man known as Madara quickly vanished before the kunai could plant itself in his chest. Madara cursed beneath his orange mask with black flames, his single visible sharingan eye attempting to track his opponent.

Slowly each man squared off to each other Minato's killing intent was palpable hanging around the man and directed at the individual who had caused this entire event. Each man was covered by shadows cast from the trees around them the clearing they stood in giving the ninjas enough room for their battle.

Madara's face may have been hidden by his mask but his impatience and anger could be seen clearly in his only visible eye.

"Why that is what I want to know, why release the Kyuubi upon Konoha" demanded Minato

"It was necessary for my plan" responded Madara

"So your plan is to destroy Konoha" Minato yelled his face red with anger his hands flashing into his coat to draw two more of his unique kunai.

"The release of the Kyuubi is a part of my plan the destruction of Konoha is merely a bonus" responded Madara's cold voice across the clearing the grass lazily waving to a light breeze.

Even though both men were legendary in the ninja world neither noticed the shadowy form upon a tree branch watch their entire exchange his golden eyes flicked between the two men. A breeze flowed through the trees and all that was left of the shadowy form on the tree branch was a dark chuckle fading with the wind.

The battle between Minato and Madara soon began anew with the two combatants hurling themselves at each other. Minato relied on his kunai slashing at Madara's throat and stomach forcing his opponent to jump back to avoid being wounded.

Minato did not let up on Madara he continued to slash and strike at his opponents vital points but even with his almost inhuman speed Minato was unable to even scratch Madara. But Madara was having troubles of his own Minato was too fast for him to attack without creating an opening he could exploit. In a last ditch attempt to escape Madara resorted to his space-time abilities teleporting himself to the edge of the clearing.

The second Madara appeared at the edge of the clearing the first thing he noticed was an object speeding past his mask and a single thought ran through his mind was `**Hiraishin no Jutsu`**. In a flash of yellow Minato appeared in front of Madara stabbing him in the chest with his other kunai Madara used his space-time technique again to get outside of Minato's range.

"You have won nothing Namikaze, the beast will still destroy Konoha and my plan will come to fruition." With these words Madara pulled the bloodied kunai from his chest before retreating from the Fire nation with his space-time jutsu.

Panting Minato retrieved his kunai from where Madara once stood before his mind turned to his wife Kushina and her condition scanning the area one more time before using **Shunshin **to get to her. Unbeknownst to Minato a conversation was being held between Kushina and another individual while he was fighting a conversation that would shape his son's future.

* * *

><p>Kushina lay on the cold stone her beautiful red hair spread out around her head the seals that Madara used to unleash the Kyuubi from her body began to fade signalling to her that her love had beaten him.<p>

Looking at the infant in her hands Kushina compared how much he looked like Minato both had a rich gold blonde hair and sky blue eyes she could only smile as his little hands explored her face.

This peace though was broken by the distant roars of the Kyuubi as it laid waste to the home and people she loved.

"Minato please come soon" Kushina begged closing her eyes and hugging her baby closer to her body.

Kushina could feel herself dying Madara's forceful extraction of the Kyuubi had destroyed her body and was only alive out of sheer force of will. A slight breeze blew across the stony clearing that Kushina laid in opening her eyes Kushina felt a familiar presence near her she soon turned her head to see him.

Kushina saw an important individual from her past. Standing several feet away she was able to take in his appearance he stood at 6'7 with long red hair in dreadlocks and tied back in a ponytail held by a large golden ring.

His skin was ash grey with a hint of purple simple curving purple tattoos could be seen around his eyes and forehead. He was garbed in a metal mesh shirt, the left side of his chest covered by a plate of metal held by a large leather belt.

A sode adorned his shoulder while his hand and forearm were inside a unique gauntlet with each finger ending in a sharp metal claw. His right arm was merely wrapped in bandages with a chain wrapped in his hand several times before leading up his arm and being tied off at the shoulder.

At his waist a large blood red sash wrapped itself several times before being tied off the end fluttering in a non-existent breeze. Below the sash the man wore a pair of black hakama pants adorned with flame patterns wreathing their way around a metal band attached to the front of his pants.

The bottoms of his hakama pants were tucked into a pair of black metal suneate made up of overlapping plates allowing the feet to flex and turn freely protruding at the end of metal covered feet were five sharpened blades imitating the toes they guarded.

As Kushina took in his details she couldn't help but been drawn to the feature that had stayed with her since her childhood his eyes. The colour was hard to describe they were yellow but not the sickly yellow like Orochimaru's these were bright almost like they were made of molten steel, the colour and glow shifting in his irises the mark of a hanyou.

With one ragged intake of air Kushina acknowledged her visitor with his name.

"Fūma Kotarō why are you here of all places" Kushina's voice was raspy blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

"I am here to retrieve your son Kushina-san his blood sings with the wind and if I leave him here it will be stifled and fade" Kotarō said his voice was cold and distorted like he was taking over a great wind.

"No you will not take my son from me or his home" Kushina snarled drawing the infant closer into herself.

"As a jinchūriki demonic chakra has flowed through your system throughout the entirety of your pregnancy" Shaking his head Kotarō continued.

"This empowered his demonic side unlike you who had the choice of joining the Fūma clan he does not."

Chewing on her bottom lip Kushina turned her eyes down to her sleeping child she drew one of her fingers lovingly over his little whiskers slowly she turned her head to face the hanyou shinobi.

"How long does he have if you let his hanyou blood awaken naturally?" Kushina asked

"Around thirteen years or so before his hanyou blood awakens and his body transforms." Stated Kotarō

"Please Fūma-san spare my child the fate of being a hanyou surely with your powers you could seal his blood like you did with mine" Kushina begged

"Ha and the life of a jinchūriki is any better, no Kushina-san when this boy becomes a hanyou he will join my clan" Kotarō barked while tears began to form in Kushina's eyes.

"If that is his fate please allow him to transform naturally I want him to have some sort of normal childhood" Kushina begged

"By the great wind I promise to let this child remain in this village for thirteen years before taking him to my clan" Kotarō bowed his head drawing a claw over his finger a drop of blood began to well from the cut before pressing it to the child's forehead.

"I have one more favor to ask Kotarō-san please give me the necessary chakra to save my home from the Kyuubi" Placing the infant Naruto down as Kushina made her request.

"As the last of the Uzumaki clan and sister clan to my own I will do as you wish."

With this declaration Kotarō lowered himself until he was face to face with Kushina. Cupping his hands Kotarō exhaled a black smoky chakra in to his hands before bringing it to Kushina's face so that she could inhale the chakra before her. Kushina felt the demonic energy revitalizing her body from the effects of child birth, her once pale flesh turned to a healthier tone before rising to her feet.

"Remember Kushina-san this chakra will only fool the body into believing you are healthy the shinagami's eyes are still upon you." Kotarō said take a step back with each word.

"Remember thirteen years Kushina-san then you're son joins my clan as a hanyou" By the time Kushina turned to answer Kotarō he was gone his last words carried across the wind.

Cradling Naruto to her chest Kushina took one last look back before turning to watch her husband Minato make his way through the darkness towards her. With a quick glance at Naruto he nodded before turning his attention to the raging Kyuubi with a nod to Kushina both parents started towards the tailed beast.

* * *

><p><strong>-Several Hours Later-<strong>

Sarutobi began to massage his temples the uproar of the council over the news of death of the Fourth Hokage and the sealing of the Kyuubi in an infant was giving him a migraine. Various members were shocked and angered over the death of the Fourth, in the end it became too much.

"Enough!" Sarutobi roared flooding the council room with killing intent.

The room instantly became quiet several members of the council were even having trouble breathing. Lessening his killing intent Sarutobi began to address the council.

"With the death of the Fourth I have decided to take up the mantle of Hokage again until a suitable replacement is found"

While saying this Sarutobi never took his eyes off the one armed member of the council known as Danzo well aware that the man was seething on the inside over losing another chance to be Hokage. Before he could address the council further Fugaku Uchiha began to speak.

"Since the matters of succession have been addressed we can move onto more important business specifically that of the demon child and _its_ parents identities"

"The child's mother was Kushina Uzumaki but she did not inform me on who the father was" Sarutobi stated schooling his face so that others would pick up on his lie.

Seeing that he had caught the attention of all those attending Fugaku had to fight to keep a smug smile off his face. Schooling his emotions Fugaku continued to speak.

"I put forward that the child be executed that way we can be sure that we killed the nine-tailed beast"

Fugaku soon frowned as killing intent began to radiate from Tsume Inuzuka her features becoming more feral as her anger grew.

"You would dare kill a pup for something that is out of his control" Tsume roared several other members nodding to what she said.

"The child could grow to be a danger to the village I believe it is best to prevent that before it comes to a head" Fugaku replied his impassive mask betraying nothing.

Sarutobi could understand both sides of the argument Fugaku wanted to protect the village and Tsume who felt that killing a child would be despicable. Tsume began to open her mouth to continue, but was cut off by the bandaged Danzo who gave a much more radical opinion.

"Why not let the child be placed in my Root program that way we have a deadly weapon at our disposal and secure Konoha's military dominance"

Several members of the council including Fugaku and Hiashi went silent at the suggestion weighing the pros and cons of such a plan.

"No, I will not let you or anyone to turn an innocent child into an emotionless killing machine" Sarutobi declared his eyes narrowing at the bandaged shinobi.

The council was soon at an impasse some members were supporting Fugaku and his plan for execution while others supported Tsume and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in preventing execution. While both sides shouted at each other a small minority of the council including Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane supported Danzo and his weapon plan but one look from the Sandaime informed them it would never come about.

The council was soon interrupted as the doors leading into the chamber were blasted of their hinges by a huge gust of wind extinguishing the torches on the walls and dropping the room into total darkness.

All activity in the room stopped every member of the council moved into defensive positions all straining to see in the pitch black room. The darkness was soon broken by a single lit candle in the middle of the room illuminating it just enough for each council member to see each other.

What truly caught their attention though was the man lazing next to the candle lying on his side with ash grey skin, blood red dreadlocks trailing from his head to the floor and eyes that glowed and moved like molten steel. Propping his head up the man surveyed the room and its occupants letting out a dark chuckle at their stances and weapons.

"What a warm welcome" he exclaimed his voice distorted like he was taking in the middle of a storm.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" shouted Fugaku his severe tone causing the intruder to look him the eyes sending chills down the Uchiha's spine.

The man gave no answer instead he just returned to looking at the members of the council his face a clear expression of boredom before he found the Hokages.

"You are Hiruzen Sarutobi are you not?" the man questioned

With a deep breath Sarutobi stared directly into the strangers unnatural eyes before answering.

"Yes I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the current Hokage of this village and if you would be so kind as tell us who and what you are?" The Sandaime stated all the while maintaining eye contact.

The room was quickly filled with a deep rumble before the stranger before broke out into laughter quickly controlling himself the stranger displayed a dark grin before answering.

"You are a bold one, but for the moment both my name and origins will remain my own" The man responded chuckling as he did so.

"Why is it that you are here then stranger" Sarutobi questioned relaxing as best he could while indicating for the other members to do so as well.

"I am here to fulfill an oath I made to Uzumaki Kushina before she died" Kotarō replied with a shrug.

"And what oath was that" Danzo demanded who unlike the other council members still held a kunai in his working arm.

Kotarō ignored the question eyes still trained on the Hokage and no one else after a few seconds of silence Sarutobi repeated Danzo's question.

"I was tasked with making sure that young Naruto grows up like any normal child for thirteen years" Kotarō spat the word normal like it was poison.

One of the more impulsive council members was unable to contain his rage over this stranger insulting the council in both his manners and declaration.

"Sadly you won't be able to keep that oath the demon child will die one way or another" The council member declared a sadistic smile pasted on his face.

Before anyone could react the stranger snuffed out the only source of light in the room, many members of the council resumed their defensive stances all of them straining their senses. The council did not have to wait long the silence of the room broken by the wet splat of blood spraying from a wound.

Within seconds the candle in the center of the room was chasing the darkness away the stranger was in the same position as before laying on his side. With a source of light many turned to where the last speaking councilor once stood only to find a great pool of blood and pieces of flesh.

"You will not touch a hair on that child's head or I will slaughter every living thing with in these walls of this village do I make myself clear?" The stranger's voice while soft was extremely steely and dripping with malice.

Each member of the council nodded afraid to upset the man before them. Giving the council one last glare the stranger moved towards the candle and with a pinch of his fingers the room was shrouded in darkness once more.

Several minutes later several ANBU had managed to relight the torches in the room the only evidence that the stranger had been in the room were the destroyed doors and a single word carved on the floor 'Remember'.

Clearing his voice the Sandaime began to speak.

"It is to be decided that Naruto shall be placed in an orphanage until he is old enough to enter the shinobi academy all those who agree raise your hand"

With that declaration every hand in the council was raised except for Fugaku and Danzo.

"I am also passing a law that the next generation is not to be informed that Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and any who break this law will be executed do I make myself clear"

The Sandaime stared at each member of the council to be sure that they all understood his seriousness over this newly created law. With a final glare at Danzo, Sarutobi declared the meeting at an end.

Finally alone Sarutobi wrenched his hat from his head and hurled it across the room before burying his face into his hands and breaking down into tears over the loss of his wife and two closest friends.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hokage Mountain-<strong>

At the very top of the fourths head stood a single figure Kotarō let his eyes roam the village that lay before him.

"Thirteen years Kushina, I promised to let him stay that long then he will be free to roam the world as he pleases" With a shake of his head Kotarō turned to several figures in the darkness behind him.

"Watch the boy at all times I do not trust this village or its people especially the one known as Danzo" Kotarō commanded the shadows in front of him bowed before fading into the trees.

With a single glance back Kotarō vanished from the monument not to return for thirteen years.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it hope you enjoyed the story so far I will try to update as quickly as I can but life tends to get in the way. Any feedback on the writing or the direction of the story would be most welcome.<strong>

**- Silence**


End file.
